This invention relates generally to wire termination machines, and more particularly, to wire position devices for a wire termination machine.
Wire termination machines are used to mechanically attach a terminal to an end of a wire. One exemplary type of machine is a crimping machine, such as a bench termination machine or a leadmaking machine. During the wire termination process, the wire is presented to a termination zone of the crimping machine. During application of the terminal to the wire, the wire is lowered vertically downward toward the terminal, the terminal is crimped to the wire, and the wire is then raised upward again. The lowering and raising of the wire is commonly referred to as a tonk motion. The timing and positional relationship of the wire elevation relative to the terminal during the crimp affects the quality of the crimp.
Typically, the wire termination machines include a transfer arm assembly that holds the wire. The device is spring loaded and movable in a vertical direction during the wire termination process. Conventional wire termination machines include a tonk arm extending from a ram of the wire termination machine that engages the transfer arm assembly during the wire termination process. As the ram moves through a crimp stroke, the tonk arm presses downward against the device, thus moving the wire along the tonk motion.
A problem associated with known wire termination machines is that the movement of the tonk arm is directly associated with the movement of the ram. As such, the timing and movement of the tonk motion are directly tied to the timing and movement of the ram. To obtain a proper final position of the wire with respect to the terminal, the vertical position of the tonk arm must be adjusted. Therefore, when a different wire or a different terminal is used, the position of the tonk arm may need to be manually adjusted by an operator. When the terminator and/or the transfer arm assembly are not properly positioned, the quality of the crimp is reduced. For example, less than all of the wire conductors may be captured within the terminal barrel, or the wire. Additionally, the wire may move too far, or not far enough, during the tonk motion, such that the wire is bent or kinked during the wire termination process. This may lead to poor termination and/or machine jamming.
A need remains for a wire termination machine that can mechanically attach terminals to wires in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need also remains for a wire positioning device that can control the amount of wire movement during the tonk motion. A need also remains for a wire positioning device that can control the timing of wire movement during the tonk action.